


Painted Indigo

by melodicDisarray (fabricatedMiracles)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flattened Timelines/Universes, M/M, MSPARP Shenanigans, Male Pregnancy, Xenobiology, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricatedMiracles/pseuds/melodicDisarray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kurloz Makara, and you, due to a complete accident, have to spend the next ten months hiding the presence of a grub developing in your body. Unfortunately, you also have to survive school. Hopefully, you can manage this. If not...</p>
<p>You'd rather not think of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to Painted Indigo, deep in the heart of the Land of Headcanons and Xenobiology. This story happened due to some whacked out MSPARP shenanigans (hence the tag), and I hope you enjoy it. Expect more later!

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and you are seven and a half sweeps old. You have stitched lips, a spandex suit, and you are somehow growing a grub in your body.

You and your matesprit, Sollux Captor, had pailed messily on the kitchen floor (shamelessly, you might add), and all had seemed well until you realized that Sollux hadn’t splashed completely into the bucket, but just a bit had gotten into your nook, initiating a pregnancy you didn’t understand in the slightest.

You’d felt odd and boily for about two weeks, and when the feeling dissipated, it was time for school to start for the year. With you definitely pregnant, you and your parents had chosen to try and hide it as long as you could.

You’ve been in school for all of a week, and now as you wipe the steam off the full-body mirror, you stare at your body, running your hand down your smooth chest until you reach the very small bump between your hips.

There, in the depths of your body, a grub is forming, and you are both amazed and afraid because of the fact that all this happened because you and Sollux, in your coital bliss, hadn’t once even half-considered what might happen if you didn’t splash in the bucket, because no one ever teaches you about how to properly pail in school. They just say that buckets are important, and it’s pounded into every troll’s head from the age you’re ready to breed (so about at 5.5 sweeps).

You know that damn well at this point.

Quietly, you sigh, and then finish drying off. Your eyes stay on your little grub-bump until you tug your suit onto your legs, sliding into the spandex easily, and then push your arms through the sleeves. You try to reach back for your zipper, to tug it up, and you are shocked to find you can’t reach.

You sigh, and you knock on the wall to the adjoining room.

Sollux’s lispy, endearing voice comes through the wall, after a loud bang and much swearing.

“… What ith it, Kurloth?”

You tap out a message, and you hear him squish out of your shared ‘coon and step across the hall, then he opens the door and comes in, slick with bright green sopor slime, and rinses off his hands.

His hands slide down the curve of your back and grasp your zip, and then he gets his zip on up your back.

A shiver runs through you, and his warm hands feel your bump through the taut fabric you’re wearing.

“How’th it feeling?”

You sign without a thought. ‘I-feel-fat’ shapes your hands into the appropriate symbols, and he laughs, stepping back and shedding his clothes so that he could use the shower.

“I have a feeling that it’th going to get worthe. Grubth are uthually bigger than your bump ith.”

‘at-least-the-grub-is-ours-so-I-feel-inclined-to-put-up-with-my-unvoluntary growth’

And with that, you pull your shorts all the way up and walk out the door to the nutritionblock, ready to slam a Faygo and then say your morning prayers on the way to school.

Once you arrive there, your human dad-lusus Dave is already seated at the table, and your mom-lusus is with him, pouring out your Faygo tea, this morning mixed from Moon Mist, which is your second favorite Faygo flavor, just after Redpop.

Admittedly, you think every day your family is very unusual, what with your adoptive parents being a human-troll matespritship and your brother having been pale for you for years, and having recently taken that step with you into the flushed quadrant.

Most days, you half-wonder if maybe all this shit that happens to you is just part of life, or if it’s that fate enjoys taking shits on your head.


End file.
